


Vertrauensprobe

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Teen Crush, Theatre
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Adora als Julia.Catra als Romeo.Was kann da noch schief gehen?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Vertrauensprobe

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 1, tada!

Nervös hielt Adora ihren Text in der Hand. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn sich schon längst eingeprägt, gleich am Anfang, als die Theater AG das Stück beschlossen hatte. Auch mit der Hauptrolle als Julia hatte sie keine Schwierigkeiten. Nur hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Catra Romeo spielen würde. Catra, die immer mit den Punks abhing, die Piercings trug, in der Pause rauchte und für ihre Unpünktlichkeit bekannt war. Umso überraschter war Adora gewesen, als sie in den Proberaum kam und Catra schon gelangweilt auf der Bühne saß. “Hey, Prinzessin.”, hatte sie ihr entgegen gefeixt. Adora war rot geworden. Warum ausgerechnet Catra, die ihr Herz so seltsame Luftsprünge machen ließ, wenn sie in der Nähe war? “Wollen wir den Text schon mal üben? Oder hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?” 

Und jetzt stand sie auf der Bühne, den Text noch in der Hand und versuchte ihr hektisches Herz zu beruhigen. 

J ”Was ist ein Name? Was uns Rose heißt,  
Wie es auch hieße, es würde lieblich duften;  
Oh Romeo, leg deinen Namen ab  
Und für den Namen, der dein Selbst nicht ist,  
Nimm meines ganz!”

R “Ich nehme dich beim Wort.  
Nenn Liebste mich, so bin ich neu getauft  
Und will hinfort nicht Romeo mehr sein.”

Antwortete Catra charmant und voller Elan. Ihre Bühnenpräsenz war einnehmend. Bei dem Wort ‘Liebste’ zog Adora eine Augenbraue hoch. “Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich einen Mann spiele, oder?”, kommentierte Catra ihre Geste. “Wir haben 2019, verdammt. Als ob das wen schert. Und jetzt weiter.”, forderte sie Adora auf.

J “Wer bist du, der du, von der Nacht beschirmt,  
Dich drängst in meines Herzens Rat?”

“Brauchst du den Text wirklich?”, fragte Catra skeptisch. “Ich äh, also. Nein. Ich kann meinen Text.”, stammelte Adora. “Na dann leg ihn weg!” Mit einer großen Geste nahm Catra ihr den Text aus der Hand. “Und jetzt konzentrier dich nur auf mich, ja?” Catra sah ihr tief in die Augen, legte für einen Moment eine Hand an ihre Wange. Adora konnte nur nicken. “Okay! Dann nochmal von Anfang an.”, schmunzelte Catra, gab ihr einen kleinen Klaps auf die Wange und ging auf ihre ursprüngliche Position hinter der Bühne zurück. Adora atmete tief durch, um ihren Ärger zu verbergen. Über sich selbst, dass sie so angespannt war. Über Catra, dass sie die Frechheit besaß, sich wie ein Lehrer aufzuspielen. Warum sah sie dabei so gut aus? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Catra den Rücken zugewandt, sprach sie zum Publikum.

J ”Was ist ein Name? Was uns Rose heißt,  
Wie es auch hieße, es würde lieblich duften;  
Oh Romeo, leg deinen Namen ab  
Und für den Namen, der dein Selbst nicht ist,  
Nimm meines ganz!”

R “Ich nehme dich beim Wort.  
Nenn Liebste mich, so bin ich neu getauft  
Und will hinfort nicht Romeo mehr sein.”

Fiel Catra ihr ins Wort. Sie war von der Seite auf die Bühne gesprungen.

J “Wer bist du, die du, von der Nacht beschirmt,  
Dich drängst in meines Herzens Rat?”

Adora hatte sich zu ihr gedreht und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Catra trat näher.

R “Mit Namen  
Weiß ich nicht zu sagen, wer ich bin.  
Mein eigner Name, teure Heilige, wird,  
Weil er dein Feind ist, von mir selbst gehasst.”

Mit jedem Schritt von Catra wich Adora einen zurück.

J “Bist du nicht Romeo, eine Montague?”

Bevor Adora vom Rand der Bühne fallen konnte, nahm Catra ihre Hand, zog sie vom Rand weg an ihren Körper, legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte.

R “Nein, Holde. Keines, wenn dir eins missfällt.”

Adora schluckte und machte sich von ihr los, brachte Distanz zwischen Beide.

J “Wie kamst du her? O sag mir, und warum?  
Die Gartenmau’r ist hoch, schwer zu erklimmen;  
Die Stätte ist Tod, bedenk nur, wer du bist.”

Catra breitete die Arme aus.

R “Der Liebe leichte Schwingen trugen mich;  
Kein steinern Bollwerk kann der Liebe wehren;  
Und Liebe wagt, was irgend Liebe kann.”

Vorsichtig balancierte sie am Rand der Bühne, beide Arme ausgestreckt.

J “Wenn sie dich sehn, sie werden dich ermorden.”

Rief Adora ihr zu, doch Catra balancierte weiter, immer mutiger. Adora musste sie geradezu wegzerren, damit sie nicht fiel.

J “Ich wollt um alles nicht, dass sie dich sähn.”

Durch den Schwung stand Catra nah vor ihr, ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. Adora vergaß fast ihren Text.

J “Wer zeigte dir den Weg zu diesem Ort?”

Fragte sie schließlich, und Catra warf ihr einen verschmitzten Blick zu, der Adora die Röte ins Gesicht steigen ließ.

R “Die Liebe.”

Catras Blick flatterte zwischen ihren Augen und ihren Lippen hin und her. Auch Adora riskierte einen Blick auf Catras Lippen. Beide schienen sich näher zu kommen, die Anziehung so stark wie bei getrennten Magneten.

J “Sag, liebst du mich?”

Flüsterte Adora halb erstickt, sie konnte Catras warmen Atem schon auf ihren Lippen erahnen.

Plötzlicher Applaus riss beide aus der Szene und Adora zuckte zusammen, gab Catra versehentlich eine Kopfnuss. “Au!” Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt sich Catra die Stirn und drehte sich weg, fluchte leise vor sich hin. Adora starrte in den Publikumsbereich, wo die anderen Teilnehmer der Theater AG standen, zusammen mit der betreuenden Lehrkraft. 

“Fantastisch! Wirklich eine gute Probe.”, lobte Madame Razz die Beiden. “Und jetzt lasst uns anfangen!”

“Haha, genau, eine Probe...”, gab Adora hochrot von sich, bevor sie sich unter die anderen Schüler mischte und das Aufwärmen begann. Sie warf Catra noch einen Blick zu, die sich abgewandt hatte. Das Fluchen hatte sie eingestellt, Adora meinte, leichte Enttäuschung in ihren Augen zu sehen. Als ihr Blick Adoras traf, warf sie ihr jedoch nur ein feixendes Grinsen zu. Eingeschüchtert sah Adora weg. Na das würde ja eine heitere Inszenierung werden.

**Author's Note:**

> Tatsächlich mit eine der ersten Geschichten, die fertig war. Alle Geschichten sind bereits fertig, hab ich das vergessen zu erwähnen? Ups. Man schreie mich in den Kommentaren an. :D
> 
> Der Text von Romeo und Julia ist dem Original entnommen, ich habe ihn entsprechend zusammen gekürzt.


End file.
